


Season One Rewatch

by waterlilyvioletfog



Series: Vi Rewatches Supernatural [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s01e01 Pilot, Episode: s01e02 Wendigo, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rewatch, this was a terrible idea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:27:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22234021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterlilyvioletfog/pseuds/waterlilyvioletfog
Summary: In the spirit of one of my favorite shows ending in less than six months, I am going back to the beginning and watching from start to finish every episode of Supernatural. And I'm making notes and publishing them here.This is a very bad idea.
Series: Vi Rewatches Supernatural [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600408
Kudos: 4





	1. Supernatural 1x01- PILOT-- Nightgowns of Death

Summary:

Supernatural Season 1, Episode 1 "Pilot"- Two brothers, raised to kill monsters by their father following the mysterious death of their mother, chase their father to the small town of Jericho, California, where a mysterious spirit is killing unfaithful men. Can Sam and Dean find their father and put the spirit to rest, or will their past catch up to them? 

\---- 

Watch Notes:

YESSS pilot pilot pilot pilot pilot pilot

im watching s1 on tnt btw 

LAWRENCE 

creepy lookin house 

MOMMMMMM +27

"night sam" love that soft baby sibling shit +1 

baby dean is a BABY and i LOVE him and everyone else should too 

oh god mary don't get up don't get up don't get up you're wearing a white nightgown of death nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

HEY AZAZEL 

Flickering lights. I will forgive Mary for this bc shes very very tired. 

ooh dear blood. 

John looks sideways to see something above himmmmmmmmm. 

Female character death -20 

Dean is definitely already in the doorway, not the hallway, spn, u silly gooses. 

"it's ok sammy" +15

SWOOP papa john to the rescue 

baby sam is also so cute i would die for him and so would dean 

TITLE CARD BABEY 

"Stanford University Present Day" lieees that was 15 years ago. 

SAMMMMM 

JESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS 

you know who I love? Jess. That's who. And so does Sam. 

SAMUEL FUCKING WINCHESTER GOT A 174 ON HIS LSAT HOESSSSSSSSSSSS

(elle woods did better she got a 179 which is nearly perfect but hey, no one can be as excellent as elle woods let's be real here) 

ohhh rando college friend, you should be so happy to not be the Huxtables 

"What would I do without you?" "Crash and burn" oof no shit

Sammy boy you are a LIGHT sleeper. 

*dean silhouettes* 

QQ- how does Sam not immediately recognize that he's fighting Dean they are literally so perfectly coordinated and shit they have very specific styles 

ahhhh Deannnn 

*instant classic dialogue alert* +1 +1 +1

Dean also immediately adores Jess. Jess is adorable. I love her. I am so mad that she's gonna die. 

love them very early very clear indications that John is an alcoholic 

"Dad's on a HUNTING trip. And he hasn't been home in a few days." +10 

-

Sam: anything you want to say to me, you can say in front of jess!! 

Dean: i lost dad. 

Sam, quietly, but with feeling: fuck. 

-

*awkward exposition alert* 

"I can't do this alone" "yes you can" "yeah. well i don't want to." UGH UGH UGH 

"dad let u go on a hunting trip by yourself?" "I'm 26 dude" THANK YOU FOR CLEARING THIS UP DEAN THIS IS VERY HELPFUL THANK YOU SO PRETTTTYYYYYY 

sam and dean are both such BABIES 

"never go home" 

"you know, in almost two years, i've never bothered you, never asked you for a thing." okay so we know it has been at least two years since sam left. 

sam tells dean he's going to law school and u can tell dean's LITERALLY SO PROUDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD 

*sam casually stuffs an arakh into his leather duffle bag* 

"everything is going to be fine" ohhh sammy thats so cute

"AT LEAST TELL ME WHERE YOU'RE GOING" 

-commercial break thank god- 

Jericho CA 

OH WOW THIS MUSIC IS LITERALLY SO MUCH BETTER THAN WHATEVER THAT NETFLIX CRAP IS. MATT OF S14TFAP WAS SO RIIIIIIIGHT +5

oh buddy. never pick up mysterious hitchhikers. Especially when they're wearing White Nightgowns Of Death. 

SHE IS WAY TOO PRETTY TO BE INTO YOU. 

DUDE SHE IS CLEARLY ALL OF THE ON DRUGS 

BROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooo you dumb fuck 

CONSTANCE LOOKS SO SAD id like to hug sad pervy ghost lady 

spends her entire afterlife cruising for dick but her stupid kids keep getting in the way 

poor constance. 

douchebag victim drives a Volkswagon that im pretty sure is a convertible i have no idea if this has any significance anyone know anything about cars bc i sure as hell dont

welp. he's dead. serves him right. 

-commercial break- 

RAMBLING MAN +2

SAM STOP TALKING SO LOUDLY ABOUT CREDIT CARD FRAUD DO YOU WAAAAAAAAAAAAAANT YOUR BROTHER TO GO TO JAIL 

*classic dialogue alert* +1 +1 +5 +1 

BACK IN BLACK screams a man who i think is acdc

Dean looks so pretty though. 

Sam looks so irritated about having to be a us marshal but does nothing to stop dean. 

it is the "my boobs" cop!

I HATE HOW CASUAL THEY LOOK BUY SOME SUITS FOR CHRISSAKE OMGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG -5

Sibling antics +5 

DEAN HAS AUTHORITY ISSUES OKAY SAM YOU SHOULD KNOW THIS BY NOW

This diner is so DIM. Both of these girls look like emos. -5

""WHAT DO THEY TALK ABOUT"" heh they're on the same wavelength that is 

wavelength points +1 

Sibling antics +1 

dramatic music cue when Sam types in "suicide" 

nice lighting. 

Dean. kiddo. you are at least 3 weeks behind Dad. 

OH NO THEY'RE ARGUING. 

"Does Jessica know about you? About the things you've done?" "No, and she's not ever going to know." "Well that's healthy" for once you are accurate about the healthiness of a relationship, Dean. 

ohhhhhhh sammy dont talk about mary like that especially around dean he is the ULTIMATE mommas boy 

BABY GOT HIJACKED OH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HOW DARE YOU CONSTANCE HOW DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARE NO ONE FUCKS WITH BABY. NO ONE. 

-commercial break- 

I am calling BULLSHIT on Sam being able to grab onto that bridge. -10

"DEAN" we have it for the first time here folks that's a +1 babey (there will be many points earned for "DEEN" "SAMMAY" "SAYM" "cASSSSS" "boBAY" over the course of this rewatch, I can promise u that) 

*yanks dean into the room* felt that. +1 

Dean sniffs at food, Sam identifies the protections in place. CHARACTER BUILDING. +1

*instant classic dialogue alert* +5 

PICTURE OF BABIE SAM AND DEANNNNN +50

SAMMMY IS LISTENING TO JESS'S MESSAGE 

IT IS THE JACKETTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT +15

"dude 5-0 take off" CODES +1 

"do you have anything that's real" "my boobs" +10 

+5 for dean's grin as he gets slammed into the hood of the police car 

JOHN'S JOURNAL dun dun DUNNNNNNN

-commercial break- 

Joseph Welch has GRIMY hands bro. Actually, grimy everything. NO hygiene. -2 ALSO, cheating -3. 

WAIT A SECOND SAM'S WEARING A PURPLE T-SHIRT COULD IT POSSIBLY BE THE PURPLE DOG SHIRT BECAUSE IF SO THE EPISODE WINS ONE HUNDRED POINTS OKAY THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT. 

This sheriff is very dumb for leaving that journal within reaching distance of Dean. Sir, you believe this to be a criminal you are a dumb dumb dummy. 

"Fake 9-1-1 phone call. I don't know, Sammy that's pretty illegal." "You're welcome" :) +2 

Hey Constance,,,,,,,,,

-commercial break- 

"TAKE. ME. HOME." "NO." HE HAS DENIED YOU CONSENT, CONSTANCE. BACK THE FUCK OFF >.>

NOT CHEATING +5 

Non-consensual kissing -10 

Damn it it's not the purple dog shit that's really sad. 

"SAYM" +1 

"SAM!" +1 

Constance Welch is literally so pretty _I_ wouldn't have cheated on her. 

The creepy children drag Constance down to hell in an evil whirlpool. HORRIFYING. 

MUSIC. I have no idea what it is, though. Feels very cool, though. okay it's "highway to hell" 

"you're not going." the dissaPOINTMENT

"yeah whatever" UGH

"i'll take you home" _**UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH**_

UGH UGH UGH 

squishy sibling feelings +5 

why is the shower still going i don't understand. 

JESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

*pouts about Jess* 

"Sam!" "Sam!" +1 +1 

Female character death -20 

Iconic shot +2 

Iconic line +1

END CREDITS! 

\---

Point totals: 111. Suffered for those two deaths. Tisk tisk. STOP FRIDGING BEAUTIFUL WOMEN, SUPERNATURAL. 

They won't. I know they won't. Penalty for killing a female character will probably spike over the course of this rewatch because I will get increasingly angry. 

Overall, a pretty excellent pilot, mostly because it is MEMORABLE. Do you remember the Buffy pilot? In detail? Or the Angel pilot? Of course not! But you DO remember actual lines from the Supernatural pilot. In fact, many of those lines are quoted CONSTANTLY by the more overtly nerdy members of the fandom. They get printed on SPN merch and stuff. 

I know this is mostly unreadable gibberish i am so sorry no im not i will change these notes in NO way. 

Lessons this episode has taught me: NEVER, EVER, EVER wear a nightgown. Especially a white one. 

ALWAYS watch season one on TNT or DVD. Never watch it on Netflix. They put TERRIBLE music over the songs. Truly a DISGRACE. 

\---

Instant Classic Dialogue Alert: 

"Dad's on a Hunting trip. And he hasn't been home in a few days." 

"Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole." 

"No chick-flick moments" 

"Bitch" "Jerk" 

"We've got work to do." 

\--- 

Wardrobe Notes: 

-aforementioned point about white nightgowns. 

-Jess's outfits: sexy nurse costume (which she rocks), Smurf t-shirt with briefs (this shows off her delightful tummy), and her famous white nightgown. 

-John's outfits: only one, his jammy pants, USMC tshirt, and bathrobe. 

-Mary's outfits: again, only the one, her white/pink nightgown. 

-Dean: has one jacket he jumps into the river in, a different jacket which is The Leather Jacket that he grabs later. As a babie boi he wears blue??? pjs with stripes and he looks ADORABLE he is BABEY i LOVE HIM. 

-Sam: HE WEARS A PURPLE T-SHIRT I LOVE IT HE'S BABY. He also wears a tan jacket over a brown??? sweat-shirt because Sam has absolutely ZERO sense of fashion. I will forgive him for the jacket blunder because in his first scene he's wearing a denim jacket and I am very fond of that denim jacket. WHY DOESN'T SAM WEAR DENIM. WHY DON'T EITHER OF THEM WEAR DENIM. This must be remedied immediately. 

-Sam's black friend: excellent swamp monster costume 10/10 would wear on a first date. Wins. 

-It seems odd that Constance would be wearing that dress. Did she really drown her kids in that dress? That makes this seem very ritualistic and premeditated. Idk, man. Killing herself in that dress? okay, sure, if you're gonna jump from a bridge after killing your kids, do it in style, i guess, but the drowning itself??? Doubt. 

-Constance's kids' clothes are absolutely disgusting. -10000000/10. 

-Joseph's clothes are just really really sad, ngl 

\--- 

Okay that's all for now!! Next up, WENDIGO!!!


	2. Supernatural 1x02-Wendigo-- Families, Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WENDIGO: Following a tragic death, Sam and Dean desperately try to retrace their father's footsteps. Their path takes them to Blackwater Ridge, Colorado, where another set of siblings searches for their missing family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup.   
> Just watched 15x11 and, gotta say, I'm a bit concerned about this new diet Auntie Billie's putting Jack on.

Summary: 

Supernatural Season 1, Episode 2 "Wendigo" - Following a tragic death, Sam and Dean desperately try to retrace their father's footsteps. Their path takes them to Blackwater Ridge, Colorado, where another set of siblings searches for their missing family. And to further complicate things, they also have to deal with a skeptic old hunter and a legendary monster. 

\--- 

Watch Notes: 

Dear god this recap. "EVERYTHING'S GONNA BE OKAY." OH SAMMYYYYYYYY every gosh darn time. 

So weird not having "THEN" and "NOW" 

Cue title card. 

Blackwater Ridge, monster noises and tents. Someone's playing on a handheld gaming device. White boy with shell necklace pulls out old ass phone to take a video and addresses "Hailey" 

POC goes outside to take a leak and promptly gets brutally murdered. Glad to start SPN's race issues. -20

Monster has spindly skinny ness.

As another aside, this tent scene is reminding me a LOT of 15x05. 

PALO ALTO. Jess and Dean have the same birthday!! Sam has flowers. Hand reaches out of ground, making Sam wake up. Dean is,, concerned and offers to let Sam drive. hah. Dean would NOT let Sam drive just because he's sad. Also, "hot blooded" is playing on the radio. 

I don't know Sam, why IS your dad sending you to the middle of nowhere. 

"dude check out the size of this frigging bear" +1 for dean being adorable. 

Sam's being a little bitch. 

Hailey Collins is her name. She notices Baby. Sam rolls his eyes. 

SAM STOP BEING A BITCH 

hey future han solo. 

-commercial break- 

I do not remember this scene. They are in a bar. 

"every 23 years"? Seriously?? 11x19 anybody?? 

Sammy does his research +2 

Sad old man time!! His voice sounds like gravel. 

"Mr. Shaw. What'd you see?" 

THIS DESCRIPTION. +50 

Oh goodness. Those are some heavy weight scars. 

Why is there a baby in the background that's so random. 

Sammmmm stop being a bitch. 

-

Sam: What. 

Dean: *judgy look* nothin

suuuuuure dean.

\- 

"you're hiking out in biker boots and jeans?" "oh sweetheart I don't do shorts" LMAO, such liesssssss. 4x13 and 11x04 submitted as evidence 

Oh dear. Friend number two got munch crunched by the monster. 

-commercial break-

OHHHH NOOO DEAR GODDDDD IT'S THE NAVAGE COMMERCIAL NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

-okay we're back from the break- 

Dean stop trying to play alpha with Roy. 

I can't tell if Dean wants to impress Hailey or Roy more. Sam in the background looking bitchy. 

SAM HAS HIS BROWN SWEATSHIRT. +10

"besides, this is probably the most honest I've ever been with a woman. ever." One, no one talks like this. Two, this will be contradicted in literally eleven episodes. Three, no one talks like this. 

Dean's idea of provisions are a back of peanut m&ms I love one (1) LOSER. +5 

Oh, Roy. 

Ruh-roww the campsite is very sad. 

Oh nooooo tommy's cellphone 

Sam's Scooby Doo face realizing they've been lured away oh my godddddd 

Sammy's bitch faces I love himmmmm 

I wish early seasons sam didn't give me weird associations to a guy I know whose facial structure is roughly the same and is his age it's really making me want to run away from him at high speeds except it's sam and I love him but ugh ugh ugh. Stop reminding me of the guy i'm terrified of. 

"things have gotten,,, more complicated" 

"OH YEAH? YOU EVER HUNT A WEN-" Sam oh my god you stupid baby bitch. 

-commercial break- 

"NO ONE LIKES A SKEPTIC ROY." 

"you want to tell me what's going on in that freaky head of yours?" "Dean-" "No, you're not fine. You're like a powder keg, man. It's not like you. I'm supposed to be the belligerent one, remember." Dean you're too pretty to be belligerent. Sam's the belligerent one. You're just belligerent at authority figures. Sam's belligerent at EVERYONE. 

**iconic scene alert**

"I mean, why are we still even here" *tosses stick on the ground*

[Dean gets up and crouches down in front of Sam, offering up John's journal, one hand beneath and one above] "This." *taps cover* "This is why." the FRAMING +1

"I think he wants us to pick up where he left off, you know. Saving people, hunting things. The family business." instant classic line +10 

"I'll tell you what else helps. Killing as many evil sons of bitches as I possibly can." 

WENDIGO! 

Roy stop being a bitch. 

Glad to see you understand that IT'S NOT A FUCKING GRIZZLY BEAR,, ROY

Roy you stupid bitch. 

Ah yes give Hailey and Ben a TORCH that will keep them safe from the FLESH EATING MONSTER. 

-commercial break- 

*broody!sam* 

sam running the rosary beads between his fingers ughhhhhh the seeds for Sam's religious faith were planted so early 

*exposition alert* 

MOLOTOV COCKTAIL FUCK YEAHHHH +50 

man running around wearing a green screen supposed to look like monster. 

rip roy 

"DEAN" +1 

-commercial break- 

m&m trail!!!! smart!dean +1 

in a mine, in a mine. in a mine! in a mine! 

future han solo is so tiny 

oh yay tommy's still alive 

"flare guns. those'll work" sam's grin i love him. 

"I TASTE _GOOD_!" "HEY! YOU WANT SOME WHITE MEAN, BITCH!" oh my god deannnnn ilysm +4 

big sam will protect you children don't worry. +2

the cgi is terrible. but i appreciate the ensuing practical effects. 

dean you TRASH man you're so pretty i love you. 

Hailey kisses Dean. He looks a little surprised. 

"man i hate camping" "me too" see you should remember this in ten years when you want to go camping and you end up almost DYING,, SAMMM. 

"in the meantime,, i'm driving" Dean tosses Sam the keys and Sam gets behind the wheel because Jared isn't not allowed to drive the car yet. 

END CREDITS 

\--- 

Point totals: 88. About what I expected. Points were also given and taken away purely by my whim. This episode does not deserve 158 points, which is what it'd earn according to my watch notes. This episode is NOT worth 158 points. 

Roy deserved it. THERE I said it he was a little bitch. 

\--- 

Instant Classic Dialogue Alert: 

"Saving people, hunting things: the family business!" 

Referring to monsters as "evil sons of bitches" 

\--- 

Wardrobe Notes: 

-Sam: In the dream/nightmare, Sam is wearing a suit! His outfit for most of the episode includes a white t-shirt, orange-y plaid, and his boxy ass brown sweatshirt, which he will continue to wear through I think season 13? yeah. Orange is a staple color for Sam in later seasons. 

-Hailey: khaki shorts, light blue-grey jacket, boots. Hope she put on bug spray because yikes I would NEVER go into the woods in shorts. That's how you contract lyme disease. I would know. I've done it twice. 

-Tommy: cowrie shell necklace deserves a mention. It is like the sole source of color in the episode. 

-Mr. Shaw- wears the same sad undershirt as Joseph Welch did last episode. I will refer to this sad undershirt as "Sad Old Man Undershirt" from now on. 

-Dean's hair is nice and fluffy. Also, John's jacket, like the Impala, is a tardis. It is bigger on the inside- hence why it can carry a bag of m&ms, John's journal, and a gun and god knows what else. 

-other wardrobe choices did not stick out in my mind. 

\--- 

Next time, on to a far superior episode: Dead In The Water!

**Author's Note:**

> Hellloooo!!  
> I'm Vi and you can find me on tumblr at virewatchesspn or my main blog, which is waterlilyvioletfog. I am fairly nice. I will squee with you over supernatural.


End file.
